Grey V
| colspan="2"|Grey Slasher, Grey |- | width="150"|Rank: Veteran | width="150"|Cabal: No Cabal |- |Points: 40 |Plot Twists: +0 |- | width="150"|Collectors #: Lab-030 | width="150"|Rarity: 3 |- |Type: Monster |Status: Active |- |Sculptor: Dave Summers |Painter: Chris Hart |- | colspan="2"|SIDE A |- | colspan="2"|Immobilizer - Instead of making an attack, give an adjacent opposing monster an action token. Dodge - When an attack succeeds against this monster, roll a d6 before damage is dealt. On a result of 5 or 6, this monster evades the attack. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|SIDE B |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|Marie felt dizzy, and nearly stumbled. It felt like she was wading through tapioca. The door swung open and bright light poured in, silhouetting a tiny, gaunt figure with huge, inscrutable black eyes. It effortlessly stepped forward and circled her as if studying an animal. Tilting its head, it drew a rod from its belt. Marie watched the end of the rod swell and unfold, and if Marie couldn’t run she wished she could at least scream . . . |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|Errata: None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|FAQ: None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|Review: by daved Veteran Grey keeps up with the Dodge - who knew these things were so agile? I mean, on X-Files and SG-1 they seemed relatively slow-moving. He also has Immobilize to pin down monsters so his less experienced brethren can move in and deal with them. A couple of these with a Reptoid and a few other Greys could be a real troublesome team. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|Review: by Nate “RedNinja” Gleason- Playability: 9/10 - In the Base Set of HorrorClix, there was a little, fan-favorite piece called Rookie Nosferatu. While bolstering little physical prowess, the monster was able to transform into a very powerful "tech" piece by combining the Leap/Climb, Venom, and Dodge abilities alongside a Speed Value of 8 and a (then unrivaled) Defense Value of 19. The Veteran of the Grey REV cycle feels very much like a more powerful, spiritual successor to our little "Batman". While we lose the Leap/Climb ability, the sky-high defense, and a couple points worth of speed value, we gain a cheap source for the powerful Immobilize ability, which (as opposed to the Venom ability) guarantees us success in placing action tokens on enemy monsters. In addition, this ability is difficult to prevent, meaning it gets around irritating abilities like Martial Artist and annoying Plot Twists like "Experimental Injection". The Veteran Grey is an excellent way to impede those monsters that are difficult to damage. If you've got the brute force to back-up this piece…it can win games. Sculpt: 7/10 - Within the past couple decades, the perception of aliens as 'little green men' has shifted to the typical oval-eyed, big-headed, grey alien…affectionately given the nickname "Grey". This is largely due to the photographs that gave rise to the Roswell conspiracy, one of the most famous topics in the study of ufology. The actual figure is pretty interesting, if not a little lame. The alien itself is pretty faithful to the concept, being a short, oval-eyed, grey-skinned humanoid. But what makes the figure really entertaining is the hinting towards the old 'anal-probing' joke - wherever this figure goes, hilarity and cries of "Please don't put that thing in me!" follow. This sculpt is more interesting in terms of it's comedic element then it's horror element. If you want a good laugh, just point this figure at someone and you've got it. |} Category:Incomplete Monster Pages